Aquilamon
|level=Champion |attribute=Free |attribute2=Data |attribute3=None |family=Wind Guardians |type=Giant Bird |from=HawkmonDigimon Adventure 02, "Spirit Needle" 25 BiyomonDigimon Data Squad, "The Rise of RizeGreymon!" 13 Shurimon Halsemon |to=SilphymonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer * (w/ Gatomon)Digimon Adventure 02, "Opposites Attract" 31 Angewomon * (w/ Gatomon)Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Garudamon |java=Kōichi Tōchika |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Neil Kaplan |envan=(Adventure 02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure Cast List]) |partner=Yolei Inoue Kristy Damon Spread Wings Nakano Stripes }} Aquilamon is a Giant Bird Digimon. It has two gigantic horns growing from its head. It is called the "Great Eagle of the Desert", and as it flies through the sky at , it possesses the eye strength to locate the opponent from a very great distance. The horns on its head, when it glides from a great height and charges the opponent, exhibit an immense might. Although there are many Bird-species Digimon with brutal personalities, Aquilamon respects decorum, and unconditionally abides by the orders given by the master it has pledged allegiance to. Attacks *'Grand Horn'This attack retains its original name of "Glide Horn" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and Digimon Links (Glide Horn): Charges the opponent from the sky. *'Blast Rings'This attack retains its original name of "Blast Laser" in Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon Battle, and is named "Wave Laser" on DM-104. (Blast Laser): Fires off ring-shaped beams with a roar similar to thunder. *'Mach Impulse' *'Penetrator' *'Invisible Shot' (Stealth Quarrel) *'Blast Shot': Sends ballistic waves and attacks. *'Wind Breath': Blows a breath of wind. *'Web Laser': Emits a strange sound wave to confuse the enemy. *'Storm Bomber' Design Aquilamon is giant with red feathers and a of brown feathers at the base of it neck. Its head is adorned with two large horns and a single long feather as a . Etymologies ;Aquilamon (アクィラモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Lat:) Aquila (lit. " "). Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Aquilamon digivolves from a line 3 Hawkmon, and from a line 23 Hawkmon, who can digivolve to Silphymon. There is a DNA Digivolving hint that states that an Aquilamon and a Gatomon can make a Silphymon or Angewomon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer Aquilamon is a boss. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Tamers An Aquilamon is among the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka to have it as her partner. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Aquilamon card, titled "PF SP Plus IV", will increase a Digimon's SP by 8. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Aquilamon is one of the Digimon who captured the mass-murderer in the past. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Aquilamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Digital Card Battle Aquilamon is the second and first opponent of the first and second Jungle City's Extra Arena, respectively. She uses the "Storm Bringer" Deck. The Aquilamon card is #013 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 670 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Mach Impulse": inflicts 570 damage. * "Penetrator": inflicts 450 damage. * "Invisible Shot": inflicts 200 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "If own attack is , attack first.", but due to a glitch, this effect will not activate. Digimon World DS Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon, and can digivolve further into Silphymon, Gigadramon, or Shurimon (if it's holding the Digi-Egg of Sincerity). Aquilamon also appears as an enemy at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Aquilamon is #118, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 161 HP, 174 MP, 105 Attack, 96 Defense, 69 Spirit, 81 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Sylph Aegis3 traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain, and begins appearing after a quest in Dawn, with which it is involved. Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon. In order to digivolve to Aquilamon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 105 attack. Aquilamon can DNA digivolve from Biyomon and Dorumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 500 Bird experience and 125 Attack. Aquilamon can DNA digivolve to Garudamon with Saberdramon, or to Silphymon with Gatomon. Aquilamon can be hatched from the Wind Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Aquilamon is #090, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and High Sniper traits. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon and can digivolve into Silphymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Aquilamon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 50% friendship and 90 speed, but only once you have revived Aquilamon. It can be hatched from the Sky Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Aquilamon DigiFuses from Hawkmon, Dorumon, and Biyomon and can DigiFuse to AeroVeedramon with Veedramon and ExVeemon, and to Silphymon with Gatomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Aquilamon is a Wind Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Biyomon, Hawkmon and can digivolve to AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, Crowmon and can DNA Digivolve to Silphymon with Gatomon. Its special attack is Glide Horn and its support skill is Wind Guardians which boosts damage from Wind skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Aquilamon can also digivolve to HippoGryphonmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Aquilamon is a Wind Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Biyomon, Hawkmon and can digivolve to AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, Crowmon, HippoGryphonmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Silphymon with Gatomon. Its special attack is Glide Horn and its support skill is Wind Guardians which boosts damage from Wind skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) An Aquilamon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon Battle Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon and can digivolve to Silphymon. Digimon Masters Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon and can digivolve to Silphymon. There is also a version of Aquilamon that can Jogress to Silphymon with Gatomon instead. Digimon Heroes! Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon and can digivolve to Silphymon. Digimon Soul Chaser Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon and can digivolve to Silphymon. Digimon Links Aquilamon digivolves from Biyomon, Hawkmon and can digivolve to AeroVeedramon, Garudamon, Crowmon, and Silphymon. Digimon ReArise Aquilamon digivolves from Hawkmon and can digivolve to Silphymon. Notes and references